


Harry Potter l'Opéra Rock

by NekoKirei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, je suis désolée, mix HP/réalité
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoKirei/pseuds/NekoKirei
Summary: Quand Harry en a marre du monde il part et se retrouve en France. Là il se découvre une passion, la musique .... Là il découvrira bien plus.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Florent Mothe, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 2





	Harry Potter l'Opéra Rock

**Author's Note:**

> Je m'excuse vraiment pour Florent Mothe que j'utilise impunément ... Je m'en veux tellement de l'utiliser pour ma fic ...  
> A la base, c'est un défi "Harry joue dans Mozart l'Opéra Rock" et je devait choisir qui il jouait et il devait tombé amoureux de l'autre. Donc c'était soit Mozart soit Salieri ... Et je ne le voyait pas avec Mickalangelo Locombe ... Donc c'est fini avec Florent Mothe ...  
> Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, Mozart l'Opéra Rock n'est pas à moi, La légende du Roi Arthur non plus, et toutes les musiques présentes non plus. En fait, à part un personnage et l'histoire, rien n'est à moi. Voilà ...

Je ne supporte plus le monde sorcier. Depuis que j'ai fait ce qu'on attendait de moi, je me suis rendu compte que ceux qui me louaient et m'acclamaient ne sont qu'hypocrisie et méchanceté. Dès que j'ai tué Voldemort, tout le monde m'a tourné le dos.

Le Ministère lui a prit mon héritage et veut maintenant me sceller ma magie parce qu'ils pensent que je vais devenir un mage noir. Moi! Le petit garçon qui veut juste de l'amour.

Heureusement, grâce à Amélia Bones et aux Gobelins, j'ai réussi à récupérer ce qui m'appartenait. Même si, pour moi, ce n'est pas l'argent le plus important, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste de mes parents, de Sirius et de Remus.

Ron et Hermione, mes amis, se sont mariés et je n'en peux plus de leurs tentatives pour me mettre avec Ginny. Celle-ci, ayant dit à tout le monde que nous étions déjà fiancés, avait été voir les Gobelins pour accéder aux coffres Potter. Heureusement, je l'ai remis à sa place et ai évité qu'elle ne me vole - elle aussi.

Alors, en ayant définitivement marre, j'ai décidé de quitter l'Angleterre et de m'installer en France, et de vivre comme un moldu. J'y ai retrouvé Fleur et Bill, qui eux aussi ont décidé d'habiter dans le pays de la jeune femme, mais moins radicalement que moi.

Si l'apprentissage du français avec Bill fut important pour moi, ce sont les comédies musicales qui changèrent ma vie. Déjà passionné par le chant, j'avais décidé d'entrer dans une école spécialisée dans le chant. C'est l'un de mes camarades qui m'avait parlé de cette nouvelle mode. Je ne fondais pas de grands espoirs dans cette carrière pour moi, mais je trouvais ça plaisant et divertissant.

En 2006, j'avais entendu parler de cette comédie musicale qui recrutait. J'avais demandé à l'un de mes professeurs de m'aider à passer le casting. J'écrivis une lettre de motivation que j'envoyai à la personne chargée du casting avec un CV et une vidéo de moi. Il ne fallut qu'un mois pour que je reçoive la réponse et l'invitation pour les auditions le mois suivant.

En juin 2006, je me rendis sur le lieu du rendez-vous, tôt le matin, j'étais même le premier arrivé. A l'heure dite, un appel eut lieu, puis une personne nous expliqua le déroulement de la journée: d'abord une évaluation sur la danse, puis par groupe aléatoire, improvisation d'une petite scène.

A la fin de la journée, courbaturé de partout, mais heureux, j'avais reçu un autre rendez-vous la semaine suivante. J'étais retenu et, même mieux, j'étais sélectionné pour un rôle chantant.

Ce soir-là, je fus invité à dîner par la petite famille Weasley-Delacour. Je fêtais avec eux mes résultats et, j'en profite pour les inviter après la deuxième audition pour connaître les résultats finaux et définitifs.

La semaine suivante arriva à la fois très vite et pas assez. Je continue de travailler sans forcer pour rester en forme.

Toujours aussi stressé que la semaine précédente, j'étais arrivé encore tôt sur le lieu de rendez-vous. Cette fois, je n'étais pas le premier. Une jeune fille était déjà présente chantant et dansant, un casque sur les oreilles. Quand elle me vit, elle s'arrêta, semblant gênée, et alla s'asseoir, sortant un livre de son sac.

Puis les autres arrivèrent petit à petit. A la fin, nous étions une petite quinzaine. Enfin, une personne de l'équipe vint nous voir. Elle nous annonça le déroulement de ce second tour et nous distribua un numéro de passage pour la première partie qui était du chant.

En attendant mon tour, j'étais le 7e, je fis la connaissance de Nuno, Merwan, Claire et Enid. Cette dernière était la fille du matin. Elle fut la seconde à passer. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, j'avais recommencé à stresser. Puis ce fut enfin à mon tour.

J'entrai par la porte que les six autres avant moi avaient franchi et arrivai dans une sorte de studio. On me donna un micro à enfiler sur l'oreille avec un boîtier à accrocher à sa ceinture ... heureusement que je m'étais entraîné avec ce type d'équipement.

On me demanda de me présenter, me posa des questions sur mon origine, et donc mon accent, puis il me donnèrent des partitions et me demandèrent de choisir une chanson. Parmi tous les titres, l'un d'eux attira mon regard.

"Place, je passe"

On m'expliqua le déroulement, et je me prêtai au jeu. Je lus les paroles dans ma tête alors que la musique passait puis j'essayai quelques petites choses hum humant légèrement. Puis, on m'annonça que je pouvais commencer et la musique redémarra.

_**N'en déplaise** _

_**Aux courtisans qui baisent** _

_**Les pieds des hommes les mieux chaussés** _

_**Je me ris de leurs vies de punaises** _

_**Écrasées** _

_**Que se taisent** _

_**Les futiles fadaises** _

_**Qui brille en belle société** _

_**Je suis fort à mon aise** _

_**Dans les crimes de lèse** _

_**Majesté** _

_**Nul** _

_**N'est ici-bas** _

_**Maître des hommes** _

_**Prince des lois** _

_**Place je passe** _

_**Je suis roi de mes rêves** _

_**Souverain des libertés** _

_**Osez, rendez grâce** _

_**À ce fou qui se lève** _

_**Place je passe** _

_**Je suis roi de rêves** _

_**Souverain de mes idées** _

_**Osez, rendez grâce** _

_**Au vilain éprit de nobles pensées** _

Quand j'eus finis, je les remerciais et rajoutais que j'appréciais vraiment cette musique finalement. Elle me parlait un peu. Puis je les saluais en souriant et passai dans la pièce d'à côté. Quand tout le monde nous eus rejoins, les juges revinrent et firent des groupes.

Je me retrouvais avec Nuno et deux autres personnes. Ce n'était pas des scènes de la comédie, je pense, mais des scènes modernes. Je jouais un enfant ou un ado, quelque chose du genre je crois. Mais ce n'étais pas la scène l'important. C'est ce qu'on y mettais. La sincérité, les émotions.

Je ne sais pas comment je m'étais débrouillé, mais j'attendais impatiemment les résultats.

Il fallut attendre que tout le monde soit passée pour que les organisateurs nous regroupent tous dans le studio pour nous annoncer la nouvelle.

Enid fut choisi pour le rôle de la Diva et comme doublure de Nannerl Mozart, la soeur de Mozart, Claire, fut choisi pour jouer Constance Weber, la futur femme de Mozart. Merwan fut choisit pour le double rôle de l'aubergiste et du clown, tandis que Nuno fut sa doublure. Merwan, fut également la doublure de Salieri. Et moi je fus choisi pour le rôle principal de Mozart.

Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Pour les quelques prochaines années, ce sera moi.

A la fin de la journée, je retrouvais Bill et Fleur pour fêter tout ça, heureux du résultat, bien que surpris. Je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment. Un petit rôle m'aurait suffi, mais le rôle principal ... c'était inattendu et génial tout de même. Après tout, j'avais peut-être du talent.

J'avais du attendre un moi pour le début des répétitions. Je n'avais pas abandonné l'école, estimant que j'avais toujours tant à apprendre. Mais en revanche, j'avais arrangé mon emploi du temps pour que je n'ais pas de problèmes avec les répétitions - et les professeurs étaient très complaisant avec ce genre de choses.

Et ces répétitions. Ca avait été le début du bonheur. Un dur travail, c'en était certain, mais j'en avait été tellement heureux. On me reconnaissait enfin pour mon travail et pas pour ma célébrité.

J'avais commencé par apprendre à connaître mes nouveaux collègues, autant ceux avec qui j'allais chanté, que ceux avec qui j'allais dansé, joué ou les musiciens - classiques ou 'rock'.

Et puis, je l'avais rencontré.

Je l'avais pourtant déjà vu lors des répétitions la dernière fois, mais ce n'était que de loin et je ne lui avais pas encore parlé. Maintenant, c'était quelque chose d'obliger. J'étais Mozart et il était Salieri.

Même s'il n'apparaissait que dans le second acte, j'avais compris qu'en réalité, les deux personnages principaux n'étaient pas Mozart et Constance ou Aloysia, mais Mozart et Salieri.

J'avais fait quelques recherches historiques sur les personnages pour savoir un peu ceux qu'ils étaient réellement, mais de voir jouer ... Florent Mothe, c'était quelque chose.

Et à force de répéter avec lui, nous étions devenus amis. Et c'était une amitié très forte.

J'en avais parlé à Bill et Fleur qui étaient mes confidents, avec qui je pouvais parlé sans soucis de tout cela, sans tabou sur mes ressentis 'magiques'. Fleur m'avait mis en tête que Florent était peut-être un sorcier, mais je me voyais mal aller le voir pour lui demander. Elle avait aussi peut-être sous entendu que je pourrais tomber amoureux de lui, mais c'était juste un ami ... n'est-ce pas ?

Au final, je n'avais même pas eu besoin de lui demandé s'il était un sorcier : je l'avais croisé par hasard sur l'allée sorcière de Paris. Ça nous avait vraiment rapproché. On partageait maintenant ce secret et c'était tellement reposant. J'avais moins peur de faire de bourde.

Après 1 ans à poser les bases de chant et du spectacle entier, nous devions encore enregistrer l'album, faire les phots et ensuite faire la promotion.

Lorsque vint l'enregistrement de Florent de 'Le Bien qui fait mal', pour l'album, il se passa quelque chose de spécial.

_**Mais d'où vient** _

_**L'émotion étrange** _

_**Qui me fascine** _

_**Autant qu'elle me dérange** _

_**Je frissonne poignardé par le beau** _

_**C'est comme** _

_**Dans l'âme le couteau** _

_**La blessure traverse mon cur** _

_**Et j'ai** _

_**La joie dans la douleur** _

_**Je m'enivre de ce poison** _

_**À en perdre la raison** _

_**C'est le bien qui fait mal** _

_**Quand tu aimes** _

_**Tout à fait normal** _

_**Ta haine** _

_**Prend le plaisir** _

_**C'est si bon de souffrir** _

_**Succombe au charme** _

_**Donne tes larmes** _

_**C'est le bien qui fait mal** _

_**(Qui fait mal)** _

_**Quand tu aimes** _

_**Tout à fait normal** _

Je ne compris pas réellement ce qu'il se passait. Je le regardais et puis soudainement, nos regards s'étaient croisés - rien d'inhabituel, je regardais souvent quelqu'un pour avoir du courage quand je stressais trop, que ce soir lui, Merwan ou Enid - et il s'était interrompu. Il m'avait regardé pendant que le régisseur lui demandait si tout allait bien, puis il avait repris en évitant mon regard.

J'avais voulu lui en parler après, mais il m'avait évité.

Après tant d'année de travail, nous avions enfin une date et un lieu pour notre première. Quand on lança les informations, avec la promotion et tout, nous fûmes heureux de la façon dont leprit le public.

Et finalement, le 21 septembre 2009, nous étions tous au Palais des Sport de Paris, pour les dernières répétitions.

J'étais tellement heureux, mais Florent était toujours un peu mal à l'aise avec moi.

En ayant marre de son attitude, je l'avais invité lors de notre dernier jour de repos et je lui avait parlé.

Je ne me serais jamais attendu à ce qu'il m'avait dit.

Il était tombé amoureux de moi. J'en avais été bouche bée, et puis, en y repensant, j'avais juste répondu un "moi aussi" avec un grand sourire que j'espérais rassurant et je l'avais traîné derrière moi.

Nous étions de retour pile à temps pour les derniers réglages - et on avait vu devant l'entrée beaucoup de personnes. C'était assez impressionnant, mais en même temps tellement vivifiant.

Et juste avant d'entrer sur scène, je l'avais embrassé.

J'avais même osé dire "si tu es sage, tu en auras un autre à la fin du spectacle". J'en suis tellement gêné. Mais d'où me vient cette assurance. Je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de faire ça.

Et le spectacle avait été génial.

J'avais surtout adoré la dernière chanson que nous chantions Florent et moi, ou devrais-je dire Salieri et Mozart.

Vivre à en crever. C'est une chanson qui me faisait tellement pleurer, parce que, comme beaucoup de chanson, elle me parle.

_**On part sans savoir** _

_**Où meurent les souvenirs** _

_**Notre vie défile** _

_**En l’espace d’un soupir** _

_**Nos pleurs, nos peurs** _

_**Ne veulent plus rien dire** _

_**On s'accroche pourtant** _

_**Au fil de nos désirs** _

_**Qu'hier encore** _

_**On ne cessait de maudire** _

_**S'il faut mourir** _

_**Autant vivre à en crever** _

_**Tout retenir pour tout immoler** _

_**S'il faut mourir** _

_**Sur nos stèles je veux graver** _

_**Que nos rires ont berné** _

_**La mort et le temps** _

_**On tient, on étreint** _

_**La vie comme une maîtresse** _

_**On se fout de tout brûler pour une caresse** _

_**Elle s'offrira et n’aura pas d’autre choix** _

_**S'il faut mourir** _

_**Autant vivre à en crever** _

_**Tout retenir pour tout immoler** _

_**S'il faut mourir** _

_**Sur nos stèles je veux graver** _

_**Que nos rires ont berné** _

_**La mort et le temps** _

_**On se reverra** _

_**On se reverra** _

_**Là où rien n’est plus rien** _

_**On comprendra d’où l’on vient** _

_**S'il faut mourir** _

_**Autant vivre à en crever** _

_**Tout retenir pour tout immoler** _

_**S'il faut mourir** _

_**Sur nos stèles je veux graver** _

_**Que nos rires ont berné** _

_**La mort et le temps** _

C'est une pensée que j'avais parfois eu ... la mort. Mais de jouer une personne qui meurt réellement, m'était maintenant suffisante. Et puis, en quelque sorte, j'étais mort. J'avais officiellement disparut, mais c'était pareil. Et maintenant, je serais heureux.

_Je dors sur des roses_

_**Trop de bruit** _

_**Pour trop de nuits qui pensent** _

_**Quand valse l'absence** _

_**Dans ce bal** _

_**Ton silence est un cri qui fait mal** _

_**Je devine** _

_**Ton visage sur les ombres** _

_**Les souvenirs sombres** _

_**M'assassinent** _

_**Je dors sur des roses** _

_**Qui signent ma croix** _

_**La douleur s'impose** _

_**Mais je n'ose pas** _

_**Manquer de toi** _

_**Dans mes nuits** _

_**Dans la pluie** _

_**Dans les rires** _

_**Dans le pire** _

_**De ma vie** _

_**Trop de bruit** _

_**Pour mon esprit qui tangue** _

_**Sur mes rêves exsangues** _

_**Drôle danse** _

_**La mémoire est un puits de souffrance** _

_**Au-dessus** _

_**De ton corps défendu** _

_**Mon amour pendu** _

_**Se balance** _

_**Je dors sur des roses** _

_**Qui signent ma croix** _

_**La douleur s'impose** _

_**Mais je n'ose pas** _

_**Effleurer les choses** _

_**Ecloses sans toi** _

_**Oh! ma rose** _

_**Ne fane pas** _

_**Je manque de toi** _

_**Dans mes nuits** _

_**Dans la pluie** _

_**Dans les rires** _

_**Dans le pire** _

_**De ma vie** _

_**Je hais les roses** _

_**Autant que mes sanglots** _

_**La vie s'impose** _

_**Je crois à nouveau** _

_**À mes rêves défunts** _

_**Je veux enfin** _

_**Oser la fièvre** _

_**Du parfum** _

_**Des roses** _

A la fin de l'année, je n'étais plus si heureux. Ils m'avaient retrouvé. C'était évident, j'étais un personnage public ... mais c'était particulièrement embêtant. J'aurais voulu avoir la paix encore quelque temps, mais non, ils étaient venus et avait voulu parler à leur Survivant.

Ca avait donné la puce à l'oreille à Florent. Il avait découvert mon nom de famille. Je ne le cachais pas particulièrement, mais ça avait été agréable d'être un inconnu quelque temps, d'être juste moi et pas celui que tout le monde voulait que je sois.

Bon, avec le spectacle, je suis devenu en quelque sorte une célébrité, mais je n'ai pas à mettre ce masque de Gryffondors sur le visage. Je pouvais être moi-même même en étant au milieu de gens, parce qu'ils n'attendaient rien de particulier.

J'avais rejeté le monde sorcier anglais - n'ayant pas de réel problème avec les français qui m'avait même accueilli. J'avais obtenu la double nationalité et je m'étais mis en couple avec Florent.

Il était le second héritier de sa famille. Tant dit que moi, j'avais le titre de Lord, mais ... enfin je n'avais pas fait grand chose, laissant à Andromeda, puis à Neville, le soin de mes sièges du Magenmagot.

Après Mozart, Florent se consacra à sa carrière de chanteur et je l'accompagnais volontiers. J'écrivais parfois pour lui. C'était mon travail principal après tout ça. Je continuais à faire de la musique, mais je préférais écrire pour les autres.

J'étais resté en contact avec nos collègues de Mozart l'Opéra Rock. J'avais appris que Nuno et Enid s'étaient mis ensemble, ils avaient continué la scène eux aussi, et avec Maeva, œuvrait pour la bonne cause. Le couple avait joué ensemble dans une autre comédie musicale - Adam et Eve - mais si Nuno avait réussi à avoir un rôle de titulaire - Snake - Enid n'était que la doubleuse d'un personnage secondaire - Strawberry ... oui Fraise ... mais pourquoi pas.

Lorsque le mariage homosexuel avait été autorisé en France, j'avais eu la surprise que Florent me demande en mariage. Alors évident, j'avais dit oui ... et je lui avais offert la bague que je lui avait offert pour la même occasion. C'était drôle. Une histoire à raconter plus tard.

En parlant de vie ensemble, de comédie musicale et de musique, j'avais un projet en cours et j'en parlerais prochainement à Florent.

J'avais commencé à planifier mon projet. Ce n'était pas compliqué au début, je n'avais qu'à faire plein de mails. Bon, j'avais encore du mal avec les mails, mais comme pour écrire formellement en règle général. Enfin, je m'entraînais.

Après quelques messages, et tandis que Florent était en déplacement pour des concerts pour son premier album solo, mon projet se concrétisait de plus en plus. Je n'étais pas le seul, mais c'était quelque chose qui me tenait à coeur.

Finalement, en 2014, c'était devenu quelque chose de concret et ma première comédie musicale voyait enfin le jour, grâce à Dove Attia, celui qui avait été le producteur de Mozart l'Opéra Rock également.

Le nom ? La légende du Roi Arthur.

Mais je dois dire que certaines choses sont basées sur moi. L'enfant qui était né pour être roi, pour être le sauveur de tout un peuple. L'enfant qui n'a pas réussi à être heureux au final, alors qu'il avait tout ce qu'il voulait. Oui, en quelque sorte, c'est moi.

Je suis heureux maintenant, je l'ai déjà dit ... enfin ... J'ai Florent et je l'aime plus que tout, je sais que je suis heureux avec lui et que rien ne pourra jamais me rendre triste ... sauf s'il me quittait.

C'est cette peur que j'avais utilisé pour l'une des chansons.

Donc comme je l'ai dit, finalement, cette comédie musicale était faite et j'étais heureux de ce que j'en avais fait.

J'étais allé en informer Florent, fier de moi et de ma réussite et puis ... il m'avait lui aussi annoncé quelque chose.

J'étais toujours le premier au courant lorsqu'il avait quelque chose à faire. Quand il a décidé de faire son album, ces participations à d'autres albums. Je ne chantais plus vraiment en public, mais je le soutenais toujours lorsque lui chantait.

Mais cette fois, j'avais boudé. Je sais que je ne suis plus un enfant, mais c'était la seule chose qui m'était venu à l'esprit tandis qu'il m'annonçait qu'il avait postulé pour une nouvelle comédie musicale qui se montait. Bien sûr, il fallait que ce soit la mienne. Alors, au lieu de lui annoncé la nouvelle, je lui ai fait la surprise.

J'ai écouté l'audition, mais je n'ai pas été juge. Et franchement, tout le monde a été d'accord sur le fait qu'il était le meilleur candidat pour le premier rôle. Ça va me faire bizarre de le voir chanter des chanson que j'ai écrit. Très bizarre.

Oui, définitivement très bizarre.

Quand je me suis dévoilé comme étant le compositeur de certaines chansons, et doublure de dépannage pour Lancelot - Charlie Boisseau étant le titulaire et convenait parfaitement au rôle, malgré qu'il ait remplacé au pied levé David Carreira - Florent a été très surpris. Et puis, Dove a voulu que l'on chante deux des chansons, celle qui sont les plus intéressantes. Ce sont de belles mises en voix, j'avoue, mais celle-ci, celle que j'ai écrite ... c'est juste très intimidant.

_Quelque chose de magique_

_**J'ai vu des fées maléfiques** _

_**Me barrer le chemin** _

_**Goûté aux effets toxiques** _

_**Des hommes et leurs venins** _

_**J'ai défait le vent, inversé le temps** _

_**Pour retrouver tes pas** _

_**Tué mes démons, bravé les tourments** _

_**Pour arriver à toi** _

_**Y a quelque chose de magique** _

_**Entre toi et moi** _

_**C'est comme un champ magnétique** _

_**Qui ne s'explique pas** _

_**Y a quelque chose de physique** _

_**Qui défie les lois** _

_**Un charme ésotérique** _

_**Entre toi et moi** _

_**J'ai vu nos âmes héroïques** _

_**S'aimer dans les étoiles** _

_**Dans une course fantastique** _

_**Sur le chemin du Graal** _

_**J'ai défié tes nuits** _

_**Chassé les esprits** _

_**Qui troublaient ma foi** _

_**J'ai veillé tes jours** _

_**Invoqué l'amour** _

_**Pour arriver à toi** _

_**Y a quelque chose de magique** _

_**Entre toi et moi** _

_**C'est comme un champ magnétique** _

_**Qui ne s'explique pas** _

_**Y a quelque chose de physique** _

_**Qui défie les lois** _

_**Un charme ésotérique** _

_**Entre toi et moi** _

_**J'irai changer tes larmes en perles d'or** _

_**Je veux penser au-delà de nos corps** _

_**J'irai danser jusqu'à briser le sort** _

_**Pour t'aimer à mort** _

_**Y a quelque chose de magique** _

_**Entre toi et moi** _

_**C'est comme un champ magnétique** _

_**Qui ne s'explique pas** _

_**Y a quelque chose de physique** _

_**Qui défie les lois** _

_**Un charme ésotérique** _

_**Entre toi et moi** _

_**Un charme ésotérique** _

_**Entre toi et moi** _

Et là, si on me connaît bien, comme le fait Florent, on comprend le dessous de la chanson. J'ai littéralement prit ma vie, mes ressentis pour écrire cette chanson.

Je raconte que j'ai vaincu Voldemort et ses mangemorts - "les fées maléfiques" - j'ai été confronté à la haine des gens - "les hommes et leur venin" - que j'ai passé les obstacles qu'on a mis sur mon chemin - "tué mes démons, bravé les tourments" - pour être ce que je suis aujourd'hui et pour être celui qu'il connait aujourd'hui. Mes actions m'ont mené à lui et à cette histoire qu'on a tout les deux.

Bon, l'autre chanson n'est pas de moi, mais participer à la lecture de cette chanson pour l'entrainement c'était aussi assez étrange.

Autant dire que ça a été ma fête en rentrant. Florent a ressentis les sentiments que j'ai mis dans les paroles de ma musique et ça l'a touché. J'ai eu le droit au plus grand câlin du siècle.

Les jours suivants ont été mieux. Florent avait été rassuré que je n'avais eu aucun pouvoir de décision sur son audition - et sur les auditions en règle général.

Et puis, on avait commencé à faire des italiennes. Je participais, mais regardais surtout. Et ça me ramenait à Mozart ... c'est tellement bien. En plus, il y a une ambiance tellement rafraîchissante.

Un jour, lors des répétitions, on est venu au chanson ... des chansons qui parlent de moi. Les entendre chantées par d'autres est définitivement étrange.

_Ce que la vie a fait de moi_

_**Je pleure encore** _

_**Toutes les larmes de mon corps** _

_**Je regarde ma vie passer** _

_**Si jamais je m'endors** _

_**La douleur me dévore** _

_**Je me noie dans mes pensées** _

_**Insomnies** _

_**Fidèles à mes nuits** _

_**Trop de bruit** _

_**Dans mon esprit** _

_**J'ai laissé au fil du temps mourir** _

_**Mon innocence** _

_**S'enfuir les souvenirs** _

_**De mon enfance** _

_**Je sais ce que la vie a fait de moi** _

_**Et le temps défile sans me laisser** _

_**La moindre chance** _

_**Dans l'indifférence** _

_**Je suis ce que la vie a fait de moi** _

_**Ce qu'elle a fait de moi** _

_**Tel est mon sort** _

_**J'ai payé pour vos torts** _

_**Pourrais-je un jour pardonner** _

_**Et malgré vos remords** _

_**Les silences que j'ignore** _

_**Devrais-je un jour oublier** _

_**Je veux croire** _

_**À tous vos regards** _

_**À l'amour** _

_**Juste un peu d'amour** _

_**J'ai laissé au fil du temps mourir** _

_**Mon innocence** _

_**S'enfuir les souvenirs** _

_**De mon enfance** _

_**Je sais ce que la vie a fait de moi** _

_**Et le temps défile sans me laisser** _

_**La moindre chance** _

_**Dans l'indifférence** _

_**Je suis ce que la vie a fait de moi** _

_**Ce qu'elle a fait de moi** _

_**Et le temps défile sans me laisser** _

_**La moindre chance** _

_**Dans l'indifférence** _

_**Je suis ce que la vie a fait de moi** _

_**Ce quelle a fait de moi** _

_**J'ai laissé au fil du temps mourir** _

_**Mon innocence** _

_**S'enfuir les souvenirs** _

_**De mon enfance** _

_**Je sais ce que la vie a fait de moi** _

_**Et le temps défile sans me laisser** _

_**La moindre chance** _

_**Dans l'indifférence** _

_**Je suis ce que la vie a fait de moi** _

_**Ce qu'elle a fait de moi** _

_**Je n'est pas eu le choix** _

Zaho a une voix tellement magnifique, elle a réussi juste en une lecture à transmettre tous les sentiments que j'avais mis sur papier. C'était un peu troublant de l'entendre. Et après, Dove qui me demande mon avis. Comme si mon visage en larme n'en disait pas suffisamment. Mais j'ai quand même réussi à reprendre mes émotions et a donner un avis, je pense, constructif. Elle est très douée, a réussi à transmettre les émotions qu'il fallait et surtout à jouer de son expérience pour le rendre plus vrai, mais ce n'est pas une chanson joyeuse, donc j'ai dû lui rappeler que les ah ah ah c'est pas en monter qu'il fallait les faire, mais en decrescendo. Ou du moins faire ressentir la tristesse dedans.

Mais sinon c'était parfait et j'étais très content du rendu que ça donnait.

On continua par tant d'autres musiques et, lorsque c'était mes chansons, j'arrivais assez à donner des avis assez compréhensifs.

Et finalement la première au palais des congrès de Paris fut fixée au 17 septembre 2015. Nous étions tellement prêt après avoir fait toute la promotion d'avant : album, photo, affichage dans tout le pays. Cette fois-ci j'étais de l'autre côté du miroir lors des enregistrements, j'aidais la partie administrative également. Mais comme c'était mon projet à la base, c'était avec plaisir que je le faisait.

C'était quelque chose d'écrire pour le plaisir une comédie musicale, c'était autre chose que de la voir se mettre en place et être produite sur scène. Mais c'était tellement amusant.

Et puis les costumes ... Déjà que le costume de Salieri m'avait émoustillé, mais là c'est le Roi Arthur.

Aujourd'hui, pas de costume pour moi, sauf la casquette de contrôleur des passages sur scènes.

C'était tellement beau.

A la fin, les comédiens nous ont invité, Dove et moi sur scène. C'était tellement chaleureux. Et l'accueil que nous a fait le public était tellement plaisant. C'est une sensation que j'appréciais vraiment.

_Il est temps_

_**J'ai trop laissé** _

_**La vie** _

_**Décider tout** _

_**Et me mettre à genoux** _

_**J'ai trop souvent par** _

_**Dépit** _

_**Cédé sur tout** _

_**En tendant l'autre joue** _

_**Il est temps que l'on s'éveille** _

_**Il est temps que l'on essaye** _

_**Hé hé hé** _

_**Oui seule l'audace paie** _

_**Non plus rien ne nous effraie** _

_**Hé hé hé** _

_**Il est encore temps** _

_**Leurs regards nous** _

_**Envient** _

_**Et nous avouent** _

_**Le mépris qu'ils nous vouent** _

_**Les non-dits qui nous** _

_**Dénient** _

_**Se jouent de nous** _

_**Malgré tout on s'en fou** _

_**Il est temps que l'on s'éveille** _

_**Il est temps que l'on essaye** _

_**Hé hé hé** _

_**Oui seule l'audace paie** _

_**Non plus rien ne nous effraie** _

_**Hé hé hé** _

_**Il est encore temps** _

_**J'ai trop laissé** _

_**La vie** _

_**Décider tout** _

_**Et me mettre à genoux** _

_**J'ai trop souvent par** _

_**Dépit** _

_**Cédé sur tout** _

_**En tendant l'autre joue** _

_**Il est temps que l'on s'éveille** _

_**Il est temps que l'on essaye** _

_**Hé hé hé** _

_**Oui seule l'audace paie** _

_**Non plus rien ne nous effraie** _

_**Hé hé hé** _

_**Il est temps que l'on s'éveille** _

_**Il est temps que l'on essaye** _

_**Hé hé hé** _

_**Oui seule l'audace paie** _

_**Non plus rien ne nous effraie** _

_**Hé hé hé** _

_**Il est encore temps** _

_**Il est encore temps** _

Bien sûr que j'ai chanté à pleine voix. Encore une chanson que j'ai écrite et franchement je suis tellement heureux qu'il l'ai adopté comme chanson final pour cette première. Je sais qu'il a été décidé que ce serait plutôt "Tir Nam Beo" qui serait fait lors des présentations suivantes, mais c'était agréable tout cela.

J'avais fait la tournée avec la troupe, et j'avais pu passé tellement de temps avec Florent que j'en étais exatique.

Je me souviens encore des fois où il avait abordé avec moi les chansons que j'avais pu écrire. Et lesquels parlait de lui et moi ensemble ...

Tellement ... Ce spectacle était réellement tout mes sentiments présentés au monde.

_Tant de haine_

_**Pour qu'elle soit à moi** _

_**J'aurais décimé la Terre** _

_**Déclaré la guerre** _

_**À la mort** _

_**Pour qu'elle n'ai plus froid** _

_**Même en hiver** _

_**J'aurais brûlé sa chair** _

_**Au feu de mon cœur** _

_**Sur son corps** _

_**Il y a tant de haine** _

_**Qui brûle en moi** _

_**Un souffle qui m'entraîne au delà des lois** _

_**Une lourde peine sous ma croix** _

_**Une douleur obscène qui me donne tous les droits** _

_**Il y'a tant de haine** _

_**Qui brûle en moi** _

_**Il y a tant d'amour que la vie m'a volé** _

_**Il y a tant d'amour que la vie m'a volé** _

_**Pour qu'elle me revienne** _

_**J'irais jusqu'au bout du ciel** _

_**M'y brûler les ailes et tomber** _

_**J'ouvrirais mes veines** _

_**Pour que ruisselle** _

_**Sur moi chaque parcelle** _

_**D'or qu'elle y aura versé** _

_**Il y a tant de haine** _

_**Qui brûle en moi** _

_**Un souffle qui m'entraîne au delà des lois** _

_**Une lourde peine sous ma croix** _

_**Une douleur obscène qui me donne tous les droits** _

_**Il y a tant de haine** _

_**Qui brûle en moi** _

_**Il y a tant d'amour que la vie m'a volé** _

_**Il y a tant d'amour que la vie m'a volé** _

_**Elle est la source** _

_**Elle est ton corps** _

_**Mais tu ne peux la posséder** _

_**À quel roi** _

_**À quel rivage** _

_**Les Dieux l'ont-ils destinée?** _

_**Il y a tant de haine** _

_**Qui brûle en moi** _

_**Qui m'entraîne au-delà des lois** _

_**Une lourde peine sous ma croix** _

_**Qui me condamnent et me donnent** _

_**Tous les droits** _

_**Tant de haine** _

_**Qui brûle en moi** _

_**Un souffle qui m'entraîne au-delà des lois** _

_**Une lourde peine sous ma croix** _

_**Une douleur obscène qui me donne tous les droits** _

_**Tant de haine** _

_**Qui brûle en moi** _

_**Il y a tant d'amour que la vie m'a volé (x3)** _

_Si Je Te Promets_

_**Je sais que c'est elle qui me fermera les yeux** _

_**Quand je serai aux portes du Sidh et des Dieux** _

_**Ce jour-là, je ceindrai son front de milles couronnes** _

_**Et nous irons sur les terres d'Avalon** _

_**Je sais qu'un jour nous échangerons nos vœux** _

_**Unis par la force de l'air et du feu** _

_**Mais comment savoir si je le désire vraiment** _

_**Si c'est lui que je veux ou si je me mens ?** _

_**Si je te promets** _

_**Tous les jours de ma vie** _

_**Sans un regret** _

_**Peux-tu me jurer** _

_**Un amour infini** _

_**A jamais ?** _

_**Je ne veux pas mentir** _

_**Promets** _

_**Je ne veux pas trahir** _

_**Promets** _

_**Ni même le penser** _

_**Jamais, jamais, jure-le moi** _

_**Je ne veux pas faillir** _

_**Promets** _

_**Je ne veux pas m'enfuir** _

_**Promets** _

_**Ni même l'imaginer** _

_**Je veux vivre et me consumer dans ses bras** _

_**Pourtant je sais que je n'en ai pas le droit** _

_**Mais comment choisir entre l'amour et le devoir ?** _

_**Entre la raison et la douleur d'y croire ?** _

_**Si je te promets** _

_**Tous les jours de ma vie** _

_**Sans un regret** _

_**Peux-tu me jurer** _

_**Un amour infini** _

_**A jamais ?** _

_**Mon Dieu, garde-moi de la trahison** _

_**Mon Dieu, garde-moi de perdre la raison** _

_**Mon Dieu, garde-moi de la tentation** _

_**Mon Dieu, aide-moi à ne pas céder** _

_**Si je te promets** _

_**Tous les jours de ma vie** _

_**Sans un regret** _

_**Peux-tu me jurer** _

_**Un amour infini** _

_**A jamais ?** _

Et surtout et pas des moindres, après celle qui parle de mes peurs de le perdre, celle qui accepte que tant qu'il sera heureux, je le serait aussi et je m'en plaindrais pas.

_Auprès D'un Autre_

_**Je plie sous le poids** _

_**De la douleur tenace** _

_**Qui broie mon âme sans merci** _

_**Je prie sans la foi** _

_**Pour que le temps efface** _

_**Cette rage qui ronge mon esprit** _

_**Comment ressentir d’la haine** _

_**Pour un être que l’on aime** _

_**Plus fort que soi ?** _

_**Faut-il jeter dans les flammes** _

_**Tous les mensonges et l’infâme** _

_**Qui font mal, mal, mal ?** _

_**Mon Dieu faites qu’un jour je lui pardonne** _

_**Car c’est elle qui a fait de moi un homme** _

_**Je veux croire que c’est de ma faute** _

_**Si ce soir, elle dort auprès d’un autre** _

_**Je plie sous le poids** _

_**De mon armure de glace** _

_**Qui brûle mon corps sans répit** _

_**L’écho de sa voix** _

_**Comme une morsure vorace** _

_**Me dévore à l’infini** _

_**Comment ressentir d’la haine** _

_**Pour un être que l’on aime** _

_**Plus fort que soi ?** _

_**Trouver la force de bannir** _

_**Le passé, les souvenirs** _

_**Qui font mal, mal, mal ?** _

_**Mon Dieu faites qu’un jour je lui pardonne** _

_**Car c’est elle qui a fait de moi un homme** _

_**Je veux croire que c’est de ma faute** _

_**Si ce soir, elle dort auprès d’un autre** _

_**La nuit, le vide et l’absence** _

_**L’ennui, le manque et l’oubli** _

_**A mes cris répond ton silence** _

_**Alors je pleure et je prie** _

_**Mon Dieu faites qu’un jour je lui pardonne** _

_**Car c’est elle qui a fait de moi un homme** _

_**Je veux croire que c’est de ma faute** _

_**Si ce soir, elle dort auprès d’un autre** _

C'était mettre mes sentiments à nu.

En juin 2016, dès que la comédie musicale s'était terminé, Florent avait voulu sortir un nouvel album. J'avais eu le droit de participer aux enregistrements ... et les paroles ...

C'était si beau, si réconfortant et comme une réponse à mes sentiments.

Oui, j'étais très heureux et je pense que je le serais pour toujours.

_Les Blessures qui ne se voient pas_

_**Il y a des souffrances qui pèsent des tonnes** _

_**Et que ne pas que tout espoir nous abandonne** _

_**On joue le rôle de celui pour qui tout va bien** _

_**Pourvu que les autres n'en sachent rien** _

_**On fait au mieux pour sauver la face** _

_**Pour que notre entourage ignore par où l'on passe** _

_**On rit on danse on fait les fous comme à Venise** _

_**Mais quoiqu'on fasse mais quoiqu'on dise** _

_**Les blessures qui ne se voient pas** _

_**Nous font du mal bien plus que toutes les autres** _

_**On les enferme au fond de soit** _

_**Mais est-ce que toute une vie on les supporte ?** _

_**L’orgueil nous aide à tenir le coup** _

_**Apparemment on pourrait même faire des jaloux** _

_**C'est à nous même que l'on se joue la comédie** _

_**Pour s'inventer qu'on est guéri** _

_**Les blessures qui ne se voient pas** _

_**Nous font du mal bien plus que toutes les autres** _

_**On les enferme au fond de soit** _

_**Mais est-ce que toute une vie on les supporte ?** _

_**Ces blessures là** _

_**Qui ne se voient pas** _

_**Il y a des souffrances qui pèsent des tonnes** _

_**Et que ne pas que tout espoir nous abandonne** _

_**Il faut se dire que tôt ou tard on va guérir** _

_**Les blessures qui ne se voient pas** _

_**Parfois semblent avoir perdu nos trace** _

_**Et quand on ne s'y attend pas** _

_**Sans que jamais les autres le sachent** _

_**Elles remontent à la surface** _

_**Et nous fusillent une fois encore** _

_**Les blessures qui ne se voient pas** _

_**Qui nous font du mal bien plus que toutes les autres** _

_**Ces blessures là** _

_**Qui ne se voient pas** _

_Danser sous la pluie_

_**J'ai suivi ma route, j'ai pas toujours suivi ma raison** _

_**J'ai connu le doute, j'en ai fait le tour de la question** _

_**Tu es ma lumière, mon alter ego** _

_**L'amour qui me met à terre, me met ma mélancolie à dos** _

_**Dis moi quand tu rentres, que je me réveille** _

_**Si c'était à refaire j'irai danser sous la pluie** _

_**Mes faux pas d'hier, mon amener aujourd'hui** _

_**À toi, à toi et me voilà aujourd'hui** _

_**À toi, à toi, à toi** _

_**Perdu dans la foule, j'attendais que passe les saisons** _

_**Puis d'un coup de foudre, tu m'as ramener à la maison** _

_**Tu es le mystère, viens-tu de là-haut?** _

_**Un ange qui me met à terre, et met ma mélancolie KO** _

_**Dis moi quand tu rentres que je me réveille** _

_**Si c'était a refaire j'irais danser sous la pluie** _

_**mes faux pas d'hier, mon amener aujourd'hui** _

_**À toi, à toi et me voilà aujourd'hui** _

_**À toi, à toi, à toi** _

_**Oh, j'irais danser sous la pluie, oh** _

_**Puisque la pluie m'a conduit** _

_**À toi, à toi, et me voilà aujourd'hui** _

_**À toi, à toi, et nous voilà aujourd'hui** _

_**Dis moi quand tu rentres que je me réveille** _

_**Si c'était a refaire j'irai danser sous la pluie** _

_**Mes faux pas d'hier, mon amener aujourd'hui** _

_**Si c'était a refaire j'irai danser sous la pluie, oh** _

_**Puisque la pluie m'a conduit** _

_**À toi, à toi et me voilà aujourd'hui** _

_**À toi, à toi, à toi** _

_Sur mon nuage_

_**Petit je me raconter des histoires** _

_**Histoire de faire comme les grands** _

_**Et aujourd'hui chaque matin chaque soir** _

_**Je rêve d'arrêter le temps** _

_**Et j'en rêve et j'en rêve encore** _

_**À plein temps** _

_**Et j'en rêve et j'en rêve et j'en rêve encore** _

_**À plein temps** _

_**Petit je voulais toujours tout savoir** _

_**Et maman trouvait ça marrant** _

_**Aujourd'hui quand je regarde le miroir** _

_**Je revois le même enfant** _

_**Et qui rêve et qui rêve encore** _

_**À plein temps** _

_**Et qui rêve et qui rêve et qui rêve encore** _

_**Je suis perché** _

_**Sur mon nuage** _

_**Je me sens si bien mais si loin de tout** _

_**Sur mon nuage** _

_**Moi j'attends mais y'a rien qui vient d'en dessous** _

_**Si tu regardes le paysage** _

_**Tu verras mon sourire posé sur mon nuage** _

_**Je me sens si bien mais si loin de tout** _

_**Petit je pensais que j'avais des pouvoirs** _

_**Mais tout ça n'était que du vent** _

_**Aujourd'hui je me fais encore avoir** _

_**Tout comme la plupart des gens** _

_**Ceux qui rêvent ceux qui rêvent encore** _

_**À plein temps** _

_**Ceux qui rêvent ceux qui rêvent ceux qui rêvent encore** _

_**Sur mon nuage** _

_**Je me sens si bien mais si loin de tout** _

_**Sur mon nuage** _

_**Moi j'attends mais y'a rien qui vient d'en dessous** _

_**Si tu regardes le paysage** _

_**Tu verras mon sourire posé sur mon nuage** _

_**Je me sens si bien mais si loin de tout** _

_**Quand les rêves à petit feu se tuent** _

_**Pris dans un filet** _

_**Dans les nuages trop de fois je me suis perdu** _

_**Je vois ma vie défiler** _

_**Sur mon nuage** _

_**Je me sens si bien mais si loin de tout** _

_**Sur mon nuage** _

_**Moi j'attends mais y'a rien qui vient d'en dessous** _

_**Si tu regardes le paysage** _

_**Tu verras mon sourire posé sur mon nuage** _

_**Je me sens si bien mais si loin de tout** _

_**Sur mon nuage** _

_**oh, Sur mon nuage, oh** _

_**Si tu regardes le paysage, oh** _

_**Je suis perché** _


End file.
